Roblox - Schrade The Jumper
Kennt jemand von euch das Spiel Roblox? Es ist eigentlich nicht viel Wammel drum zu machen, Roblox ist lediglich eine virtuelle Plattform welche als Spiel dient, man kann darauf Spiele designen und danach scripten, sprich aufbauen und danach programmieren wie man Lusten hat. Dieses Spiel wird von einigen Downloadanbietern zumeist eher als Minecraft-ähnliches Spiel betitelt, wobei ich aber doch der Meinung bin es hat mit Minecraft eher weniger am Hut. Das erste was man macht ist sich dort anzumelden und danach den Launcher downloaden. Nach der Installation kann man sich an unzählbar vielen Robloxspielen wenden, es gäbe zum Beispiel Spiele die extra von GMod auf Roblox hinüber kopiert wurden welche man als Murderer kennt sowohl auch Stop it, Slender!. Es ist zwar eher für Kinder gedacht aber es gibt auch Spiele bei denen man sich wirklich erschreckt. Ich habe mich vor 3 Jahren dort angemeldet und fand es auf Anhieb Klasse! Leider schaffte zur damaligen Zeit mein alter PC nicht mal die niedrigste Grafikeinstellung... Dabei war es nur Lego, doch ich will mich nicht darüber streiten. Ich zog die Jahre später weg da es mir dort immer weniger gefallen hatte, beim Umzug ist mein Computer beschädigt worden, da ich auch neben dem Spiel Roblox andere Dinge hatte wie Skype, Pen & Paper RPG's auf welchen ich zumeist aktiv war und den Kontakt nach dort nicht verlieren wollte holte ich mir schon bald einen neuen PC. Ich besaß nur ein Nokia mit welchem ich gerade mal SMS schreiben konnte und telefonieren konnte, damals waren die Handys mit Browsern einfach noch viel zu teuer weshalb ich lieber warten wollte. Roblox happyHill big.jpg Nachdem ich endlich nach 2 Monaten einen neuen PC hatte wollte ich natürlich gleich einiges nachholen, das erste was ich mir holte war Skype, meine Freunde begrüßten mich herzlich und voller Freude setzte ich mich an das Spiel welches am schnellsten zu downlaoden war, Roblox. Ich wollte erstmal auf meinem ersten Profil Spacer0815 nachschauen ob sich dort was getan hatte, es sah nicht so aus. Vor Vorfreude klinkte ich mich mit diesem Account aus und klinktem ich sogleich auch mit dem 2. Account KainKasune ein um ein Spiel zu spielen auf welchem ich schon ein hohes Level erreicht hatte. Mann kann schon sagen ich bin Level 116 geworden, ich sah das es Errungenschaften seit einem letzten Update gab und eine Namensänderung des Spieles existierte auch. Es hieß mittlerweile Bleach: Hollows Return, ja ich mochte dieses Spiel ziemlich und es basiert im Grunde genommen auch auf den Anime Bleach. Wer wissen will was das sein soll dieses Bleach kann sich ja schnell mal mit Google anfreunden aber ich bin mir sicher viele von euch kennen es. Es war mittlerweile Winter und 19 Uhr, dementsprechend ziemlich dunkel. Ich wollte mir die Augen nicht verderben und schaltete daher das Licht an, danach begann ich die Errungenschaftsmöglichkeiten zu lesen ich zählte nur die Nummern ganz hinten hinunter. 10, 50, 100, 1000,2000,10.000,20.000,25.000 und vor jeder Nummer stand Congrats, you reached Level: ich war ein wenig überrascht das man ein so hohes Level erreichen konnte. In den Kommentaren stand auch schon von mehreren englischen Usern sie hätten bereits mehr als 30k Level erreicht, 30k heißt eigentlich nichts anderes als 30.000. Endlich habe ich mich über alle Neuigkeiten informiert und ging auf den leersten Server weil man dort nicht so oft der XP-Gegner beraubt wurde und es dementsprechend viel mehr Spaß machte. Ich fing froh an zu spielen und war etwas schlechter als sonst, ich musste mich ziemlich an das Spiel wieder gewöhnen da ich längere Zeit ohne PC auskommen musste. Nach einigen Gegnern generierte sich ein Gegner Namens Schrade the Jumper was auch mit einer grauen Überspielung bekannt gegeben wurde, ich kannte diesen Gegner es war ein Boss welcher besonders viele Erfahrungspunkte schenkte. Lustiger weise war es eigentlich nur ein Hollow welcher wie eine sechs beinige Spinne aussah und eine feuerrote Maske trug. Kurz bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte tötete man mich, es war ein Spieler der mich einfach nur getötet hatte weil ich ein Hollow - also das Biest und er der Shinigami - der Gott, er konnte mich mit einem gewöhnlichen Treffer töten weshalb er wohl höher als Schrade the jumper sein müsste. Als ich erneut zum Erscheinungsort des Bossen auftauchte lag dort die Leiche von dem Spieler welcher mich zuvor getötet hatte. Es war aber nur der Typ in Lego, ich erfreut mich daran das er gestorben war und ignorierte das Schrade ihn so schnell eigentlich gar nciht hätte töten können. Wie ich es von diesem Boss gewohnt war sprang er laut seinem Script immer noch hoch und runter langsam in meine Richtung da ich der zunächst erreichende Spieler war. Eine ziemlich schwache künstliche Intelligenz. Ich griff ihn an und statt das er Leben verlor rutschte mir etwas vom grünen Lebensbalken weg, ich probierte es noch einige Male aber dies änderte sich nicht. Um mich zu erholen floh ich für das erste von Schrade um langsam Energie zurück zu gewinnen. Schrade the Jumper folgte mir nicht lange und ging auf die NPC's los welche er sonst nie angreifen würde da er dazu programmiert wurde auf Spieler einzudreschen und nicht auf noch weniger kluge NPC's als er selber. Mir fiel nach einiger Zeit auch auf das er keines der leicht besiegbaren Abbilder von sich erschuf die wie Klone für ihn kämpften. Ich beobachtete Schrade the jumper einfach ein wenig welcher begann auf andere Player die auf ihn stürmten mit nur einem Schlag nieder zu metzeln. Jedes mal als er einen Spieler tötete häuften sich die Leichen die dabei entstanden, ein wenig irritiert googelte ich schnell im Forum von Roblox nach ob es einen Script gibt das die Leichen von verstorbenen Usern blieben. Da ich nichts wirkliches darauf fand klickte ich wieder zum Spiel wo ich statt Leichen sogar nur normale Blutpfützen, als hätte man sie auf Paint gemalt, entdeckte. Ich ignorierte das einfach und hoffte das, das auch nur Teil eines Updates gewesen sei, denn die Bluttextur fand ich auch schon in anderen Spielen. Schon bald sah ich spieler dessen rechter Arm gefehlt hatte, diese konnten nicht emhr ihre Waffen schwingen denn ALLE User die in Roblox spielen brauchten den Rechten blockigen Arm um Sachen in die Hand zu nehmen, der linke war die Deko nebenbei. Ich dachte beim ersten das er sich den Arm aus versehen abgeglitcht hätte weil sowas in Roblox ein natürlicher und einprogrammierbarer Bug gewesen war. Doch als der zweite so ankam konnte das doch langsam kein Zufall mehr sein. Ich fand Schrade nirgends mehr, in der Hoffnung das er endlich weg wäre suchte ich alles nach ihm ab, in meiner Vorfreude auf ein zurückkehrend ruhiges Spiel sah ich rote kleine Blöckchen die man auch so als Blut andeutete sowie kleine rote Kugeln. Sie formten eine Spur welcher ich einfach aus Neugier nachlief, je weiter ich aber ging desto detaillierter wurde das Blut. Ich mochte Horrorspiele auf Roblox sehr aber was ich da vorfand war ich einfach nicht gewohnt. Ich entdeckte die Spieler an den blockigen Häusern genagelt, bei manchen tropfte sogar das Blut vom Körper. So wie ich drauf war musst eich meinen Freunden einfach sofort davon erzählen und öffnete Skype. Die zwei waren immer noch da, sobald ich auf die Schreibeleiste klickte hörte ich einen Ohrenbetäubenden Schrei durch die Kopfhörer, ich war so eine Lautstärke und vor allem dieses ekelhafte Geräusch nicht gewöhnt schnell nahm ich mir die Kopfhörer ab und war sie einfach weg. Skype war verschwunden, ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr mir das weiter anzutun, ich drückte ALT und F4 für den schnellsten Weg das Spiel abzustellen. Meinen Computerkenntnissen nach hätte es sich schließen müssen doch stattdessen ging es von Fenstermodus auf Vollbild als würde man mich dazu zwingen zu spielen. Ich drückte hinten am Pc auf aus aber die Taste klemmte, die Neustarttaste reagierte nicht und so lustig wie das Stromkabel war ging es auch nicht aus. Der Schrei welcher aus meinen Kopfhörern ertönte war mittlerweile verschwunden. Ich sah Schrade, er kam auf mich zu. Mit einem viel zu menschlichen Eindruck näherte er sich mir. Sein Gesicht hatte Mimiken, seine blockigen Beine und Arme hatten Glieder. Als er am Ende vor mir stand hob er sinen Arm, Schrade the jumper stellte genau das gleiche mit mir an wie allen anderen Spieler in dem Server zuvor auch, er ermordete meinen Charakter indem er mir einfach das ... Herz rausriss? Robloxianer besaßen keine Herzen, sie waren doch auch nur aus Lego... Ich konnte am Ende mitverfolgen wie er mich weg schleifte, den Charakter einfach zerriss. Ich mochte das Spiel, ehrlich. Aber seit dem ich das miterleben durfte als jemand der dieses Spiel 3 Jahre lang gespielt hatte und sich sehr stark damit auskannte habe ich dieses Spiel nie wieder angerührt. Ich schrieb in die Kommentare am Ende was ich erlebt hatte und schrieb ein paar der User an die im Spiel vorkamen, sie antworteten mir nicht. Aber ganz ehrlich? Ich erwarte von ihnen auch keine.. thumb|200px Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele